many_a_true_nerdfandomcom-20200215-history
Playlists
'This page is a list of Playlists on the Many A True Nerd YouTube Channel.' See the Playlists on YouTube Here All Video Numbers are true as of 26th December 2014. Major Playlists 'Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once' *A Playlist containing all episodes of Fallout New Vegas: You Only Live Once, a series where Jon voices P.D Shoot (Please Don't Shoot). A young woman with one life and a distaste for medicine. *This series is a perma-death series with a twist, no healing, no chems or healing crippled limbs. *15+ videos *You can find this playlist here . 'Fallout New Vegas: No Kill Run' *'Official Description:' "Jon plays through the classic Fallout New Vegas, aiming to complete the game with as close to 100% as possible, and the NCR ending, without killing a single human, ghoul, abomination, creature, or robot - and ensuring his companions to the same." *19 Videos *You can find this playlist here . 'Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run' *'Official Description:' "As a sibling to our No Kill run, we play New Vegas with Kill Everything rules - killing anything that moves with the poor judgement to enter our line of sight, veering between stealth killing whole towns and open warfare against entire factions..." *'Did You Know?' This playthrough features a female prtagonist named Jon, who refuses to kill children as she views them as the future of Humanity (even as far as giving an entire neighbourhood to 3 kids), and as a result of this all adults must die, even herself. *12 Videos *You can find this playlist here . 'Fallout 3: Kill Everything' *'Official Description:' "Evil Jon's Kill Everything rampage comes to the Capital Wasteland..." *A sequel to Fallout NV:Kill Everything Run featuring the same character, Evil Jon. *'Did You Know?' This series is almost 3 times longer quantity wise that Fallout NV: Kill Everything Run *30 Videos *You Can Find this playlist here . 'Hitman Blood Money: No Kill (and other stuff)' *The Competion of Hitman Blood Money with no kills. *13+ Videos *You can find this playlist here . 'Mass Effect: No Guns' *'Official Description' "We're playing the classic Mass Effect 1 with a twist - Jon isn't allowed to fire a gun anytime in the whole game. Instead, it's up to biotics, tech powers, grenades, and grit." *20 Videos *You can find this playlist here . 'Thief: Moral Victory' *A Let's Play of Jon trying to get the Moral Victory Achivement in 2014's Thief *'Did You Know?' Thief was voted by Jon as the worst game of 2014 in Many A True Nerd's 2014 Game of the Year Awards. He noted it's bad stealth, horrible, glitchy and broken lighting animations, bland characters as well as a terrible story. *6 Videos *You can find this Playlist here . Minor Playlists 'Why Not Wednesday' *'Official Description' "Our look at some bargin bin picks from the last gen" *Link here . 'Many A True Nerd IRL' *'Offical description' "Cooking, Exploring London, Channel Updates, all that good stuff" *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist Here . 'Coop Mode' *Part one of all the games played by both Jon and Claire. *Includes, Democracy 3, Borderlands 2, Xbox 360 Minecraft, Sacred 3. *Most Games are selected are not formal Let's plays. *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist here . 'Simulators' *'Official Description' "Our world of the obscure, the surprisingly good, and the downright odd world of simulators. *5 videos *You can find this Playlist here . 'Retro Games' *'Official Description' "Some old favourite retro games, especially from the Gamecube" *5 Videos *You can find this Playlist here .